


Daddy's Girl

by WitchOfTheWestCountry



Series: The Fabulous Baker Boys [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchOfTheWestCountry/pseuds/WitchOfTheWestCountry
Summary: Lani has gone to visit her old school friend, Zoe Baker, but when she gets there she finds Zoe's father, Jack Baker, instead. And he has needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmoon21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kittenmoon21).



She’d been through hell and it was only just gone noon.

 

What had started as a simple trip to visit her old school friend had become a nightmare.

A normal person would have taken the hint at the chained-up front gate, but Lani obviously wasn’t normal. Instead of turning round and going home, she’d tried to be clever and get into the Baker’s grounds via the back way she remembered from childhood. Big mistake.

The rotting cow sculpture should have been a clue, she reflected. Why hadn’t she turned back then? The flies and stench had nearly made her puke, but still she’d soldiered on, feeling adventurous as she’d struggled through the swamp.

Things had gotten worse from then on.

She’d successfully evaded Zoe’s brother, too, who she’d spotted as she’d emerged from the broken down old guest house. She hadn’t stopped to make conversation, as he’d always stared at her like he had x-ray vision and could see right through her clothes. He’d looked worse than usual, his eyes-red-rimmed and deeply disturbing. Another clue right there.

Why hadn’t she listened to her gut feeling?

Lani hadn’t seen Zoe for nearly a year, and in that time her friend had shut down all her social media accounts and stopped answering texts. Although this had been cause for concern, Lani had been so busy with all her college work she hadn’t been able to check up on her, so today’s excursion was the result of months-long procrastination.  
She wished she hadn’t bothered.

Currently, she was hiding from Zoe’s mother. Marguerite was wandering around, looking so different from the sweet motherly woman Lani had known. Her hair was a matted mess, her eyes wild. Maybe Lani was overreacting, but the sight of Marguerite pacing around with that weird lantern, swinging it amongst a cloud of bugs had made her dive into a corner and hide.

She could hear Zoe’s mother cursing as she stomped around the house, and that in itself was disturbing. Lani remembered Marguerite being a gentle, soft-spoken woman who would never have used the foul language she was spitting out now. Maybe she had some mental health problem, or even a brain tumour? Lani didn’t want to come out of her hiding place to find out.

Another voice joined Marguerite’s – one that would have sounded like Zoe’s father if it hadn’t been for the lunacy it contained.

Lani had always liked Jack Baker the most out of all the family – even Zoe. He was a big bear of a man, a gentle giant, always able to produce a quarter from her ear as if by magic, his deep voice a gentle rumble as he teased her. He’d called her Kitten when she was little, because he said her eyes reminded him of a cute kitten looking up at him.  
There was nothing of that man in the voice she heard now. She couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded like a dog snarling. He was speaking harshly to his wife – something that he’d never done before to her knowledge.

“Why you gotta put the blame on me, woman?” he bellowed. “I can’t be expected to do everything round here. Lucas is s’posed to be helping out, but his lazy ass is never around!”

“You’re the one who let that cock-guzzling shit-heel escape!” screeched a woman’s voice suddenly. “I told you not to leave the dog heads in the door. Now I gotta find that whoremaster and make the fucking dinner!”

There was a solid thunking noise, and a yell of anger from Jack. Overcome by curiosity, Lani peeked around the corner of the alcove she was crouched in. Marguerite was swinging her lantern at Jack’s head a second time, her face contorted by rage. She saw Jack raise his fist in response, his teeth bared, when a sudden noise from outside made them both turn their heads.

“Lucas?” called Marguerite. “That you?”

She turned on her husband.

“You stay here, you useless sumbitch. I’ll find that fuckin’ asswipe. You go on and clear up downstairs.”

Lani held her breath as the woman stamped away. Relieved that she’d gone, Lani shrank back into her alcove to wait. As soon as Jack had left she would sneak out of the house and get as far away as possible, before maybe calling the authorities. She had to do something for this family. Something had gone very wrong at some point. Who had escaped? And why had they been here in the first place?

Lost in her thoughts, Lani had been squatting for several minutes, watching the little baseball player bobble head, before she realised that she hadn’t heard Jack leave yet. Her common sense told her it would be a bad idea to peep around the corner, yet she needed to know where he was, so once more she uncurled herself and cautiously peered round.  
Jack still stood in the hallway, his head cocked to one side as though he was listening intently. Lani was petrified at the idea that he could hear her quick, frightened breathing, and put both hands over her mouth, looking like a panicked version of the emoji monkey. To her horror, as she watched, Jack raised his head and sniffed the air.

She nearly screamed when he spoke.

“Well now,” he pondered with quiet menace. “Are there any little pigs here? Seems to me I can smell one. Where are you, piggy?”

A tear squeezed from the corner of her eye but she remained silent. If he started walking her way, she would make a dash for it. The kindly man she remembered appeared to be some kind of monster now and she didn’t want to risk testing any old loyalties.

Jack sniffed again, his head turning this way and that.

“Hmm....” he mused. “Maybe it’s not a piggy after all. Smells more like a kitty to me. Heeere kitty, kitty, kitty....”

Lani ducked out of sight, trying to stand on quivering legs as she heard heavy booted footsteps approach. Gathering all her courage she tensed her muscles and darted from the alcove.

The door she’d come through was shut now, she observed wildly as she dashed towards it. Jack loomed at the end of the hallway, his booming laugh vibrating the rafters as she rapidly closed in on her. He moved with an eerie speed and grace for his size, an unstoppable destructive force, a tsunami made flesh. Lani strangled the squeal that threatened to burst from her throat and threw herself against the ornate double doors. They didn’t open. She rebounded off them like a pinball, trying to regain her balance. Her back hit something solid; it wasn’t a wall.

Jack’s gurgling laughter came from somewhere above her head and as she attempted to push herself away she felt something snag the collar of her dress.

The long held in scream finally erupted as she was lifted off her feet.

“Hush now, little kitty,” said Jack, almost gently. “You don’t want Marguerite to hear you. That would cause no end of trouble.”

He held her one handed up in front of his face, her feet dangling in midair. The sheer power he displayed was inconceivable, suspending her by the scruff of her neck as if she were and actual kitten. Fighting him was unthinkable.

Jack’s face split into a broad grin that was in no way reassuring, his lips peeling back, baring his teeth. He seemed to have far too many of them.

“Well, if it isn’t little Kitten,” he mused. “Zoe’s friend, aren’tcha?”

“Yes, Mr Baker,” replied Lani.

“Oh, it’s Jack to you, Little Miss Kitten. Mr Baker is my father!”

He bellowed more laughter, his eyes crazed behind his smeared glasses. Despite her terror, Lani laughed politely, humouring him.

“So what brings you out here, Kitten? Only I guess maybe I shouldn’t call you kitten any more, on account o’ you bein’ all grown up....”

Lani felt her sanity slipping away, the unreality of the situation making her head spin. He was chatting to her as though he was sitting on the porch smoking his pipe, not dangling her from his fist 3 feet off the floor.

Except the bit about her being all grown up hadn’t been right. On the surface it had sounded innocent enough but there had been a certain leering quality to his voice she’d never heard before, and for a moment hadn’t his gaze strayed down to her breasts, pressed tight against the thin, stretched cotton?

“I came to visit Zoe,” she said, taking refuge in banalities.

“Ah. Zoe.” Jack shook his head regretfully. “That girl is such a disappointment to me. Doesn’t wanna be a part of this family any more. Such an ungrateful child.”

“That’s terrible,” said Lani.

“Yes indeed,” agreed Jack. “You, however....”

He paused, his eyes glittering as he studied her.

“You’ve always been such a good girl.”

Lani gulped under the weight of his examination. He appeared to be deliberating.

Slowly he set her down on her feet, glancing along the hall guiltily.

“Can you keep a secret, child?” he asked, looking down at her.

She nodded mutely. He’d always been huge to her, but she’d expected his size to diminish in her mind when she became an adult with adult perspectives. For some reason he seemed bigger than ever before. Was it possible that he’d grown?

Surreptitiously she measured his height against the wall behind him. His head was definitely nearer the ceiling than it should have been and his body was even broader, his shoulders wider. The sight of him looming over her made her feel weak, as though his very presence was leeching the strength from her.

Jack dragged one massive finger down her cheek.

“I always liked you, Kitten,” he admitted. “Such a sweet little thing. So pretty with those big beautiful eyes.”

He looked sad for a moment, his own eyes far away, and despite her terror she felt her heart melting. Whatever had happened to this family, they hadn’t deserved it. Jack didn’t deserve it.

He continued talking.

“Marguerite..... I love her dearly you know, but she’s not the girl I married anymore. She’s so distant now. All caught up with her bugs. But a man needs to feel like a man sometimes, don’t you think? A man needs to feel wanted...”

He trailed off, looking at her thoughtfully.

“Do you understand, little Kitty Cat?”

Lani nodded frantically, not at all sure she did understand but not about to disagree with him.

Jack’s grin came back, wolfish this time, and when he leaned towards her she nearly screamed again, thinking he was about to take a bite out of her. Instead he buried his face in the side of her neck, inhaling deeply.

“Like sweet, summer flowers,” he muttered. His breath was scalding and wet on her skin, making it tingle.

Lani closed her eyes, deeply confused. She was more scared than she’d ever been in her life, but at the same time the raw power of this man was drawing out all sorts of helpless, forbidden feelings. His teeth grazed her throat, causing a hot jolt of sensation to surge through her body.

Without warning, Jack stooped down, his shoulder whacking into her midriff with a meaty thud. All the air seemed to gasp out of her and the noise of protest his actions had caused died before it could reach her lips. With one disorienting movement, he lifted her off her feet, his arm sweeping around the backs of her knees. He hefted her as though she weighed no more than a newborn baby, striding off with his prize before she’d even grasped what was happening.

The heavy double doors were kicked open effortlessly and Jack made his way up one of the sweeping staircases without hesitation.

Upside down, dangling once more, Lani saw the ground moving below her with dizzying speed. Her breasts were crushed against his back and she tried to push herself upright, bracing her hands against his belt.

“Calm yo’self, sweetheart,” said Jack. She felt something touch her upturned ass, his broad hand rubbing her there as if to comfort her. As they turned the top of the stair onto the balcony, the hand became more intimate, thick fingers probing between her thighs through her dress.

A moan escaped her traitorous throat and she heard her captor chuckle.

“There’s a good girl,” he said. “There’s my good, sweet girl.”

She caught a glimpse over the edge of the balcony and felt a sickening lurch of vertigo at how high up she was, but somehow she knew Jack wouldn’t drop her deliberately, and he was far too strong to do it by accident.

A door opened, and suddenly they were in an unfamiliar room with a musty, stale odour. With another nauseating movement she was upright again, suspended by her dress like before. She heard a tearing noise as the material began to split and had images of it opening up and spilling her half naked onto the floor, but the fabric held, cutting painfully under her arms.

Jack’s glistening eyes jerked here and there in the sockets, roaming her face and body with twitching urgency. His teeth were bared again, half way between a snarl and a smile.  
Lani felt his hand beneath the hem of her skirt, slipping between her knees, forcing her thighs apart. There was no strength in her to resist even if she’d wanted to, and she could not have kept him out if she’d tried. His fingertips grazed the crotch of her panties, digging into the gusset, investigating her slit. She was embarrassed to realise that she was drenched down there.

Jack emitted a growl, and then she was flying backwards.

She hit the mattress of the sagging bed so hard she bounced, her limbs flailing. Jack was there in an instant, one hand planted on her chest, forcing her down. The span of his fingers covered both breasts, and she felt her nipples harden in response to this rough treatment.

“Don’t you worry now, girly. Daddy’s gonna take real good care o’ ya.”

If he’d meant to sound reassuring, he’d failed, but Lani was beyond caring. Her mind was screaming at her to struggle, to fight him off, to escape, but she knew it would be useless and besides – she needed this.....

Jack’s fingers curled, gathering a handful of her dress, and with one savage downward jerk he’d ripped a strip of cloth clean away from the top to the bottom. The ragged edges fell apart, exposing her.

He tossed the scrap of fabric to one side, his eyes never leaving her body. She was so tiny compared to him as he towered over her. Her chest heaved with the effort of pulling air into her lungs, and he watched the rise and fall of her bare breasts with fascination.

“You’re a right pretty picture,” he murmured, leaning down to swallow her tits in his hands. The palms were hard and calloused, scraping at her sensitive skin as he squeezed the flesh with relish. He pinched roughly at her nipples, pulling on them until she was arching her back to relieve the tension.

Her thighs were wide open, the long muscles twitching, Jack’s body firmly wedged between them. She could feel his monstrous erection grinding against her crotch, the thin panties doing nothing to shield her. Gasping, she moved her hips, desperately rubbing against his zip.

“Hold your horses now,” chuckled Jack approvingly. “There ain’t no hurry.”

She groaned as he drew away, but to her relief he was merely turning his attention to her lower half. His face rubbed over her belly, his beard tickling her, his hungry mouth opening against the cup of her navel with a brief sweep of his tongue before he moved on. She felt teeth at her hip, gnawing at the waistband of her panties. There was another tearing sound and a moment of pain as the elastic pulled tight, and then the air hit her bare pussy.

Jack reared up, her underwear still clenched between his teeth before he turned his head to the side and spit them out. They hit her knee damply before falling to the floor.  
Lani felt his hands at her knees, heaving them further apart. It was like being in some sort of machinery, held completely immobile and exposed. She tried to close her legs, not because she wanted to, but because she had to really drive home exactly how helpless she was. She couldn’t move them a millimetre, and the knowledge gave her a fresh pang of arousal.

And then the Big, Bad Wolf was eating her.

His tongue, thick and hot, slipped between her lips, finding her clit with unerring accuracy. It swirled around the swollen bud, his teeth making a brief contribution before his tongue punished her again.

Lani tried to moan but the sound that he was coaxing from her was so high pitched she could scarcely hear it. She imagined dogs miles away barking in response.  
His fingers groped at her pussy, one sliding in with no resistance. His beard rasped against the sensitive flesh. A second finger joined the first, then a third, stretching her wider. Her juices were dribbling out of her and Jack’s tongue lapped it all up enthusiastically.

She could feel her orgasm building and she knew it was going to be loud. Desperately she grabbed a handful of the stained quilt she lay on, cramming it into her mouth as her peak hit, screaming against the sour tasting cloth. Her hips bucked under jack’s face but he held her effortlessly down with his mouth until her tremors had subsided.  
Lani’s pussy felt empty as Jack withdrew his fingers, the muscles deep within still clenching with the aftershocks. She barely had any energy to move but managed to lift her head at the sound of the zip.

Jack was undoing his pants, grinning down at her, his beard matted with cuntslime. When she saw the straining club of his cock emerge she was glad he’d already opened her up with his fingers; he was so big she wasn't sure she could take him.

He saw the look of consternation on her face and laughed.

“Don’t you worry, my sweet thing. Daddy’s gonna ride you real easy, just you wait and see.”

She felt a brief moment of panic as the head of his cock nudged her pussy, and put her hands up to ward him off. With a small sigh of impatience he trapped both wrists in one huge fist and stretched them above her head out of the way.

Her body pulled taut like a bowstring as he eased herself into her slowly, his cock sliding inexorably into the wet cave of her pussy inch by inch.  
Her eyes widened and she chewed on her mouthful of quilt feverishly as he filled her. She squirmed, trying to find some purchase with her heels so she could push herself away from the relentless organ, but her feet swung uselessly.

His free hand stroked her hip soothingly, his thumb kneading the softness of her belly. Lani felt sure she would split in half, but with one final effort he was all the way in.  
She sighed in relief to realise she was all in one piece, despite the curiously stretched feeling. She snorted air in through her nose as he began his slow, careful thrusts. He was in no rush, sliding out almost all the way until only the very tip of his prick remained in her before gradually forcing it all back in again. Lani felt the infuriating tingle of another orgasm approaching, the unhurried pace of his fucking teasing her for release until she was squirming underneath him, utterly helpless. He was murmuring as he screwed her, a ceaseless rumbling stream of filth and adoration that made her head spin with its lewd music.

“....Oh yeah that’s so good honey....”

“...you’re a real good fuck...”

“..such a good girl...”

“...that cunt is so sweet I could eat it all day....”

“...bless you, child, you’re all a man could want....”

It went on and on, torturing her as she teetered constantly on the edge of coming, until she was sobbing with frustration. He leaned down and licked the tears from her face.  
Eventually, she could stand it no longer and spat the quilt from her mouth.

“Oh, please, Jack, please, please, please, make me cum, please, please....”

He put his hand over her mouth.

“Hold onto your hat then, sweet thing,” he warned, before plunging into her savagely.

She shrieked against his hard palm, a perfect blend of pleasure and pain, her tears blinding her as he pumped harder and faster, his dick shredding her sanity into a welter of sweaty, wordless screaming. She knew nothing but the grinding pulse swelling in her pussy and the leering madman fucking her so well. For a while, she even forgot her own name. Then she was coming again, crushed beneath him, nailed to the creaky old bed by his enormous cock, pinned and spread like a butterfly on a collector’s board.

 

She must have blacked out for a while – something she hadn’t even known was possible for her – because when she came to, Jack was no longer in her or on her. Warm fluid oozed from her sore, abused pussy, trickling onto the covers beneath her.

She could hear Jack moving about the room, tidying up, gathering the evidence.

Lani licked her dry lips.

“Jack?” she croaked.

She heard him sigh.

“We have to get you outta here, honey. Can’t let Marguerite find you like this....”

Her fear was back in seconds, fully-fledged.

“What’s going to happen to me, Jack?” she begged.

Jack leaned over her, his face full of regret.

“I sure hate to put you in the cells with the others,” he mourned. “But I can’t see what else I can do.”

“No, Jack, please!” She didn’t know anything about the cells or the others, but it sounded terrible.

“An’ I can’t let you go. Can’t let anybody go,” he continued.

“Keep me, then,” she pleaded. “Keep me just for you!”

She struggled to sit up, shrugging the ruined dress from her shoulders.

“Well, it sure is tempting,” he mused.  
She gazed up at him, her eyes wide.  
He grinned.  
“I never could resist those eyes, little Kitten.” He lifted her up, cradling her easily in his arms. “Don’t you worry now. I know just where to put you. Just you stay nice and quiet, and I’ll find you a place to hide. And if you’re a good girl, Daddy will come visit you often.”  
Lani closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder, a smile of contentment playing over her lips.


End file.
